


Birthday Surprises

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Come Eating, Creampie, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Dick wants to give Jason a special gift for his birthday.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Birthday Surprises

"Happy birthday," Dick said, as soon as Jason came in the window after patrol. He was just in his underwear, and was stuffing his Nightwing suit into the secret compartment in the back of their closet.

Jason looked taken-aback for a moment. "Oh yeah, I guess it's morning now, I guess it _is_ my birthday."

"Mhm." Dick said, turning around to face him. "And I thought you deserve it to be a very special day."

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked, starting to strip off his Red Hood uniform.

"Definitely. You put so much focus on me so often, taking care of me first, I think it's time we make it all about you for once."

"You don't have to—"

"I _want_ to. Let's take a shower."

Jason paused. "Alright, sweetheart." He quickly finished stripping himself and put his uniform in the secret compartment.

Dick took off his underwear, throwing them into the hamper, and led the way to the bathroom.

Once they got in the shower, Dick took his time slowly soaping Jason up, leaving open-mouthed kisses over his skin as he rinsed the suds off. He washed every inch of him before tilting Jason's head back and running shampoo through his hair, rinsing it and then repeating with conditioner. He ran his fingers through Jason's hair, making sure it was completely rinsed out, before pressing a kiss to his neck, and Jason let out a small, pleased hum.

Dick reached for the shampoo again for himself, and Jason turned around.

"Let me," Jason said, taking it from him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

He poured some shampoo into his hand and gently started rubbing it into Dick's hair, massaging his scalp. Dick closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

"Hmmm this is s'posed to be 'bout you," Dick murmured after a minute.

"I like making you feel good, baby." Jason tipped Dick's head back under the water and ran his fingers through it, rinsing out the shampoo before grabbing the conditioner, running it through his hair, and rinsing it out. "Just let me wash you off and then you can make it all about me."

Dick opened his eyes and immediately felt himself give at Jason's wide, pleading puppy eyes. God, those really were a fucking weapon. "Fine," he said, feeling weak. "Just that. And then it's all you."

Jason smiled and kissed him again, grabbing the soap.

Washing Dick turned into both of them dripping with soap, making out, with Jason pressing Dick to the cold tile wall of the shower. Dick had a hand wedged between their bodies, slowly stroking Jason's cock, and he felt Jason's breath hitch as he pushed his hips forward into his hand. He stroked his tongue over Jason's and sucked before squeezing his hand around his cock, and Jason let out a deep groan, grinding his hips forward against him.

Jason tilted his head slightly, kissing him deeper and clenching his hand in Dick's hair. Dick rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, and Jason gave a high whine.

"Fuck— _ah_ — oh god, Dickie," he gasped, breaking away, and Dick started kissing down his neck. He licked a long diagonal stripe over his throat, collecting water droplets on his tongue before latching on and sucking. " _Hahhh!_ " Jason was panting like he was running a marathon and his knees were starting to feel alarmingly weak.

Dick pressed a kiss to the mark he had just made, his hand slowing over Jason's cock. "Let's take this to the bedroom. I'm not nearly done with you yet, Little Wing," he murmured against his skin.

Jason groaned quietly, but nodded.

He stepped back slightly, and they let go of each other, rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. Dick dried himself off briskly and then wrapped Jason in a towel, carefully drying him off bit by bit.

Once they were both dry, he led Jason back into the bedroom and threw their towels in the hamper.

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Jaybird?"

Jason got onto his hands and knees on the bed, and Dick grabbed the lube before climbing onto the bed behind him.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Dick set the lube to the side and waited a moment to see if Jason would ask what he would be doing to him then. He didn't ask, and so Dick leaned forward on his knees, skating his hands up the backs of Jason's thighs and over his ass, and licked over his hole.

Jason gasped, and Dick eagerly licked over him again, pleased by how responsive he was.

He stayed responsive as Dick ate him out, and Dick lost himself in it, chasing after the next tiny whimper or moan until Jason was slumped face-first in the pillows, fists clenched in the sheets, and his thighs were trembling.

Dick pulled back slightly. "You think you can come twice tonight?"

"Mmhm," Jason groaned. "Yeah, please, _yeah_ , just— _ohh_ — make me come."

"Okay, okay, I've got you Little Wing," Dick said, reaching around to jerk him off before returning to eating him out.

It took barely a minute before Jason was crying out and grinding back against his face, then he collapsed all at once.

Dick carefully wormed his hand out from under Jason and ran his hands up and down the backs of Jason's thighs for several long minutes until they eventually stopped shaking.

"Fuck," Jason said quietly, almost inaudible. With great effort, he managed to turn his torso to the side. "Kiss me."

Dick dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "Hold on."

He got up and helped Jason roll over onto his back before settling between his legs and meeting his lips again.

"You okay?" Dick asked between kisses, and Jason kissed him back harder.

"Better than okay. Fuck, so much better."

They fell back to kissing for quite some time until they were rocking against each other as they kissed.

" _Oh_ — you ready for me to prep you?" Dick gasped, pulling back slightly and grabbing blindly for the lube. His fingers caught on the bottle and he snatched it up.

"Fuck yeah, oh god," Jason groaned as Dick kissed down his neck.

Dick slicked his fingers up and slid the first two in, sucking another mark on his neck. He slowly thrusted his fingers, pushing in to rub at Jason's prostate, and Jason moaned. "Sound so pretty for me, Jay," he whispered, scissoring his fingers and pressing at his prostate again.

He spent a few minutes thrusting his fingers at a maddeningly slow pace, making Jason squirm and whine, before easing in a third finger. 

As soon as it was in, he pressed all three fingers as deep as they would go and then curved them, stroking over his walls, and Jason ground down hard, his eyes slamming shut and a whimper spilling out of his mouth.

"There you go," Dick said, pulling his hand back slightly before thrusting it back in. "Listen to you. Gorgeous."

He spread his fingers apart slightly as he pulled them back out and thrust them in again, twisting them, trying to reach deeper.

Jason clapped a hand over his mouth as he let out a cry, rolling his hips desperately.

Dick sped his hand up, spreading his fingers with every pull back and twisting them back together with every push in, fucking him on his fingers in earnest. Jason was making little muffled, _'Oh, oh, oh'_ s with every thrust, his hips canting up to meet each one.

Dick leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jason's throat, and then another, and another, slowing his hand and pausing for a moment to slip his pinky finger in as well. He slowly pressed his fingers further inside and made a 'come hither' motion, making Jason give a choked moan as his hips stuttered. Dick kissed his neck again as he eased his fingers out almost all the way, before abruptly slamming them back in, starting to pound his fingers into him at a punishing pace.

Jason's breath hiccuped and his hand fell away from his mouth, the nails of his other hand digging into the back of Dick's neck. " _Ohhhhh Dick fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please,_ _ **please**_."

Dick felt Jason's thighs spasm against his sides and he could feel his cock leaking heavily against both of their stomachs. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you with my cock now?"

"Please, please, please, I'm gonna come," Jason sobbed.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Dick paused his brutal finger-fucking and curled his fingers, massaging against Jason's prostate firmly with his fingertips.

"Oh! _Oh!_ Oh, Dick, Dick, seriously, I'm gonna come." He squeezed his cock to try to keep himself from coming, and Dick pulled his fingers away just at the last second. Jason bit his lip and gave a muffled scream.

Dick mouthed at his throat, rubbing his fingers idly at his entrance without pushing back in.

When Jason's breathing lost its jagged edge, Dick pulled back, sitting on his heels. "Oh fuck," he said softly, his eyes roving over Jason spread out below him. "God, you're so fucking…" _beautiful, erotic, stunning, seductive, perfect_ , "sexy," he said. It didn't feel like enough. God, Jason _was_ sexy, but he was also so much more, something beyond words. Just looking at him like this made Dick lose his mind a little bit.

There was a sizable puddle of precome on Jason's stomach, and Dick couldn't resist leaning down and dragging his tongue through it. Jason moaned like it was punched out of him, and Dick slid his fingers back inside him as he licked up the rest of the precome and the bare traces of come from his first orgasm that hadn't gotten wiped off on the sheets with long strokes of his tongue, rubbing at Jason's prostate again as he lapped at the tip of his cock.

" _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck, fuck, baby," Jason gasped, squeezing his cock again, and Dick pulled back again just short of making him come. Jason let out a truly pathetic whimper. "Please just fuck me already so I can come — stop teasing me."

Dick grinned. "Oh, but I'm having so much fun." But he dropped a kiss on Jason's belly and eased his fingers out of him.

Jason huffed. "You just like torturing me. Fucking sadist."

Dick grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. "I can't deny it." He leaned back over Jason, planting one hand by his head and leaning in until their lips were almost brushing. "You squirm and moan and beg so fucking pretty for me," He whispered, before catching his lips in a bruising kiss. He shifted on his knees, lining himself up and slowly pushed inside, making them both groan.

He shifted a little again, and then slowly rolled his hips, and Jason locked his ankles together behind his back, hitching his hips up to meet him. Dick slipped his tongue into Jason's mouth, and then started to really move his hips, fucking into him fluidly.

Jason clenched around him, and Dick groaned brokenly into his mouth, grinding forward as deep as possible before returning to his steady rhythm.

" _Ah!_ " Jason broke away after what felt like hours of spine-melting sex, his head falling to the side. Christ that was good. "Fuck, oh god, fuck me deep."

Dick snapped his hips forward harder, and Jason moaned, his hand clenching in the back of Dick's hair.

It wasn't too much longer before Dick felt himself starting to get close. "You getting close, Jay?"

"Yeah, yeah, _unh_ ," Jason panted, working his hand on his cock. "You gonna come? Come on, come in me."

" _Oh fuck, Jay_ ," Dick moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Jason clench around him again, and then he was coming.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jason jerked himself off faster as he felt Dick come inside him, watching his face, and just as Dick started to slow his thrusts, he felt himself finally lose it. He felt his come shoot over his stomach as his vision went white and his thighs locked up, grinding up hard against Dick with a throaty moan.

Both of them slumped to the bed at the same time, panting and boneless.

"Mmh," Dick got out after a few minutes, pushing himself back up on his arms to take his weight off of Jason. "Fuck, you feel godly."

Jason gave an exhilarated laugh. "Hnn thanks, baby. You too, pretty sure your cock was specially sculpted in heaven. Your fingers too."

Dick kissed him.

After several long minutes of kissing, they got uncomfortable enough for Dick to finally pull out and grab a towel to clean them up.

"So did you like your birthday gift?" Dick asked, throwing the towel in the hamper and climbing back into bed, pulling the covers over them.

"Loved it." Jason kissed him and slid an arm over his waist. "What a way to ring in another year of survival."

Dick kissed him back. "Only the best for you."


End file.
